Don't Go
by Bubblebean98
Summary: Beck had always wanted to make a difference to people's lives, to make the world a better place, be that as a director, or a soldier... BADE ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor any of the characters used, this story is a making from my mind only.**

Beck had always wanted to make a difference to people's lives, to make the world a better place, be that as a director, or a soldier...

When he announced he wanted to join the military, Jade was furious, because she still hadn't had a chance to tell him she was pregnant.

The night before Beck's departure they had a huge argument, Beck wondered how she could be so selfish...

"How can you be so selfish?!"

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted, not thinking, he stared at her, completely and utterly speechless, how could this be, this wasn't fair, he wasn't the kind of man to abandon his pregnant girlfriend. But his country needed him, the comrades he had been training with for the last fortnight were counting on him, he had to let her down, or else he'd be letting down an entire nation.

"What?" He blinked.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, tears rolling from her eyes "please, Beck, please...don't go, don't leave me." The young adult begged him, the warm glow of the lounge lighting making her look even more beautiful.

"Jade, I," He almost broke but stiffened up "Jade, I have to go, I'll be back, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

The plane boarded and although Jade didn't approve of him going, she certainly wasn't going to miss kissing him goodbye, even if it was the very last time.

A couple of months went by and Beck was home for the holidays already, not for long though, not long enough, it would never be long enough...

Jade had already had her scan, a mixture of good and bad feelings when she found out she was having twins but Beck wasn't there to share that special moment with her. That didn't stop her from Skyping him as soon as she got home though, still not the same though, and her father knew this...

For Christmas Jade's father had paid for the two to go to a do over scan as it were, one that Beck could attend, they couldn't express how grateful they were to him for this, especially since he had made his feelings quite clear about Beck "abandoning" Jade and the baby; finding out later of course it to be babies.

Jade remembered her boyfriend and her father having a big argument about this, Beck saying "you're one to talk, abandoning your kids." Even Jade thought that was a little over the line, but to be fair, he wasn't wrong.

It was weird for Jade to see her two babies again, they had gotten so big already, it had only been a few weeks since she last saw them, it was rather overwhelming to see them develop so fast. Although, she supposed most mothers didn't get to see their baby's a second time after the 20 week scan, at least not until the due date anyway, so she was going to make the most of it.

The car ride home she was completely buzzing, which was odd for Jade, usually being the depressive one of the two. Beck couldn't shut her up as she went on and on about baby names and how they now needed to decorate the nursery for a boy and girl.

Jade had refused to find out the gender at her scheduled 20 week scan, not without Beck there, it felt like she'd be betraying him. Until her dad mentioned going for a second scan WITH Beck, she'd just assumed she'd find out their genders at their birth, which she couldn't say she wasn't nervous for, being twins as well.

Both Beck and her obstetrician had mentioned C section to her, but she wasn't sure she liked the idea of that, it wasn't that she was vain, she just didn't like the idea of a gigantic scar cutting right across her stomach.

Despite appearing confident on the outside, Beck knew Jade was actually someone who struggled a lot with her body image, always comparing herself to Tori or Cat's bodies, saying they had "way flatter stomachs" than she did. He didn't see it personally, in his opinion her body was 10 times more gorgeous than any other girl in OR out their friendship group.

Beck knew Jade, despite being happy about them having children, couldn't wait for her pregnancy to be over. It was evident she was struggling with the "fat" image the babies were giving her when she refused to eat any dinner. This wouldn't concern him that much if he didn't know Jade knew he was being shipped back in less than a week. He knew it would be hard for her, most likely not seeing him until a couple of weeks before her due date, he had to prove to her he'd be back...

Jade didn't speak to Beck much during New Years, not until the end of the night anyway. Trying to distance herself, she refused to accept he was really leaving again. Already? He had only been there two weeks.

Everyone applauded as Jade got to the end of her song, written by her of course, he'd always known her song writing skills were phenomenal but this one just blew him away, he was speechless, he even forgot to applaud as he just stared at her strut off the stage.

After not seeing her for a little while, André and Tori were dying to catch up with her but all Jade had eyes on, as always, from the moment she met him in middle school, was her shaggy haired Canadian, Beck Oliver.

"Hey you," He smiled as she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him like it was the very first time. Like it was the very last time.

The night dwindled on and everyone either went home or were too drunk to stand, until it was just the original 6 left, Cat, Robbie, André, Tori, Beck and of course Jade. It was just like old times, except it wasn't, life had moved on and none of them were ready for it, Jade was pregnant, they all lived in different states by now. Andre and Tori had gone to Georgia. Robbie and Cat had found a new life in the Big Apple, the pair of them staring in Broadway. And of course Beck and Jade, at least Jade considering Beck was hardly ever there anymore, not enough for her liking anyway, were still in sunny old LA.

It wasn't like it used to be though, not by a long shot, they all knew life had to move on but did it have to go by so damn fast, one minute they were high schoolers that only had to worry about what now seemed like stupid, petty things, now they were in their 20s worrying about literally everything. Life sucked! But it was also awesome, and it was about to become even more awesome, because Beck had a special surprise just for Jade.

It was 5 minutes to midnight and Beck, although they hadn't seen their friends for a while, wanted to see in the New Year with just Jade.

Jade was the girl who had always stood by him, even when she hated his choice about the military, even his parents refused to speak to him for a good few weeks, going as far as refusing to see him off, Beck was a chilled out guy but he wasn't sure he could forgive them for that.

He wasn't sure where life was going to take him, he wasn't certain of how long it was going to last, the one thing he was certain of however is he wanted to spend the rest of his time on this Earth with her, his Jade.

"Jade, will you marry me?"

They sat in the back of his truck together in the parking lot just watching the 2019 fireworks as they drunk soda, it was just like old times, except it wasn't, because the couple now had two buns in the oven and Beck's ring on Jade's finger, she couldn't have been happier.

It was around 4am when reality struck, they only had one day left together, he was going back on the 2nd.

"Beck," she whispered loudly "Beck, are you awake?"

"Mmmm." He mumbled.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Mmhmm." He smiled, his eyes still closed as she leant over and turned on the lamp.

"And you know I want what's best for you?"

"Jade, what's up?"

"What if I marry a dead man?"

"What you talking about?" He sat up, squinting in the light.

"I'm saying..." she gulped "what if the next time you come back here it's in a coffin?"

"That's not gonna happen." He sighed, he'd lost track of the amount of times they'd had this conversation face to face AND on Skype.

"You can't go."

"We can't have this conversation everytime, Jade."

"I can't lose you, Beck." She said, her voice breaking.

"Come here," he sighed, cuddling her in close "when I gave you that ring it was a promise, a promise that I'm not gonna leave you. Understand?" He felt her nod under his arm.

The day came, the day she'd had nightmares about, the day that had kept her awake at night, dreading that knock on the door. It was only a week until he was due home again, due to be there for their children's birth, but she was no longer enthralled in those happy thoughts of children but lost to an endless see of pain and grief.

She looked through the peep hole of the door and saw two military officers standing there, she knew who they were, more importantly who they were here for. They weren't dressed in camouflage like you'd expect but a formal navy blue suit jacket with a white belt and several awards pinned to the left side of their jacket. They held that of disciplined manner but their faces were grievous, she knew why they were here before she even opened the door.

Jade invited them in and faintly heard them talking about Beck but she couldn't really hear, it was like they were so so far away yet they were sat directly across from her, it was like her whole world had just shattered into a million and one pieces, he promised her, he said he didn't...wouldn't leave her

"Miss West, did you hear what I said?"

"Miss Oliver." She corrected him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were married."

"We're not." She said, twisting her engagement ring around her finger.

"Okay." He nodded understandingly "Well, we were just saying given your current condition, perhaps you'd like to postpone his funeral until after the birth."

"No, I'm fine."

"If you're sure?"

"Yeah, I can't think of him laying on ice for like 2 weeks, I just can't."

"We understand."

The funeral was a few days after the officers arrived to tell Jade the news. She couldn't believe he was gone, not until she saw several of his comrades holding his coffin. Jade's father had let the officers arrange most of the funeral, neither them, nor her friends, nor herself in fact believed she was fit enough to plan Beck's funeral.

Since she received the news, she'd just been in a sort of trance, not sleeping, not eating, just staring. Her father had dragged her back to his place, wanting to keep an eye on her, he was genuinely worried for his daughter, she hadn't even cried, not until the funeral anyway...

It wasn't until Jade sat at the front of the church and saw the oak coffin laying before her that she just broke down in tears, wailing in Cat's arms, begging for her Beck to come back, for all of this to just be a bad dream.

"You said you'd never leave me."

She stood over his grave, everyone had gone home now and night was starting to set in, she wasn't entirely sure how long she'd been out here, she just gazed at the name on his tombstone, how was this real, how? How could...

"Ahh!" She let out a yelp of pain as she felt a strong feeling of pain overcome her.

"Not yet, no, please not now." She broke down in tears, falling to the floor "I know, I miss him too!" She wailed, holding her stomach as she curled herself up on the grass, pulling into a little ball, crying herself to sleep. She was so tired, so so tired.

"25 year old, approximately 38 weeks pregnant, found on the grounds of St Steven's Church, pulse 140, temp 34.8, seems confused, given oxygen on route, complaining of lower abdominal pain, possibly contractions."

"Okay, can you tell me your name, sweetie?" The doctor in the ER asked.

"Jade." She breathed out weakly, wincing as another wave of pain hit her, this time accompanied with blood.

"Okay, we need to take her down for an emergency C section NOW."

"Baby, you can do this."

"Beck?" She breathed out.

"Jade?"

"Jade?"

"Jade, can you hear me, we're going to take you down to the OR, okay, sweetie."

Jade felt the bed move, and could faintly hear a doctor try to talk to her but everything felt fuzzy.

She felt a needle go into her back and felt tears start to dampen her cheeks "Beck, I'm scared."

"I know," he kissed her hand "but you CAN do this, our babies need you to be strong, Jade, you need to be strong."

"Like you?"

"No," he shook his head "like you." His image started to disperse.

"Beck, please don't go, please...Beck, don't go!"

"I love you, Jade."

"I do too," she said tearfully "I love you so so much."

"Jadey!" Cat squealed, hugging Jade tightly, making her wince "oops, sorry."

"It's fine." She sighed.

"Oh my gosh, they're SO cute!" She squealed, looking at the twins in the glass cot beside their mothers bed.

"Are they?" She said emotionlessly.

"You haven't seen them?"

"Not sure I want to."

Later in the evening, after Cat left, and Jade started to feel a little more awake, one of the babies started crying. Up until now the nurses had been taking care of them for her but she was determined not to let them be seen to by someone who wasn't her again. It felt like a betrayal to Beck if she were to abandon these babies, he believed in her, she couldn't insult his memory.

Jade swung her legs to the side of the bed, wincing a little as she disturbed her stitches "shh, shh, shh," she soothed her baby boy, stroking his chubby, pink cheeks with her thumb "hey, it's okay, are you hungry?" She asked him, speaking softly, lifting him out of the crib and into her arms.

"What should we call you, hey?" She rocked him a little, soothing him as he quietened down "Oliver? Of course Oliver Oliver doesn't work. Oliver West? That has a nice ring to it doesn't it." The baby started to babble "You like that? Oliver West? It combines mine and daddy's name's." The baby looked up at her, his bright blue eyes staring up at his Mommy.

It wasn't long before the three of them were allowed home and the names 'Oliver' and 'Tawny' hung above her baby's cribs in red and blue letters. Jade, nor Beck, had never been one for pink.

 **Author Note: Okay, this genuinely made me cry writing it, so it was quite hard to edit but I hope you liked it.**

 **Stay safe and** **see you soon,**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


End file.
